French Connection
by joolR
Summary: She's the new girl on RAW..well for now she's only the new arm candy which is unsettling because she's a real wrestler. Superstars will do what it takes to win her heart or body but her heart is already poisoned by the viper..
1. ACCORDING TO THE PLAN

_**Here we are, my first story! hope you enjoy it and help me improve this story i had in my head for a while, all criticisms are good but compliments are cherry pie!**_

_**I have sprinkled my chapters with references to songs, will you be able to spot them?**_

_**thanks for taking the time to read me and telle me what you think!**_

_**I can't wait to meet all of you my readers!**_

According to the plan

It was the first day of work for Tonie Callaway and nothing went the way it was planned.

First, she was supposed to be introduced as the long-lost daughter of The Undertaker A.K.A Mark Callaway, hence her last name but there she was, about to play trophy wife or arm-candy for Jack Swagger..

She was also supposed to make her debut in a match with Maria but instead she was reading a script where she had to look at Jack with loving eyes and marvel at his muscles.

No, things were not going well..

The script had been changed this morning as she was training for her first match ever for the WWE. Andrew, from the Creative team came in and said that her match at Raw was cancelled but that she had to be there anyway.

"And this is the few lines you have to learn..", Andrew said handing her the script

"At least I won't just just stand still and look pretty...", she mumbled.

"Sorry , come again?" replied Andrew

"That's nothing.."

She scanned through the pages and let out a groan.

"Come on! I didn't want to be presented as another dumb arm-candy..I already did that for TNA", it was still a painful memory for her and she felt it was much better if she tried to forget it.

"Tonie, you know we won't use you as they did but it's Vince's orders. He insisted on the fact that you should not show what you're capable of right away. Cheer up, you will be introduced to the WWE Universe tonight and that's a huge opportunity!"

"Sorry, Andrew, I know that but... I thought I could show what I'm made of.."

"Now put a smile on this pretty face and go to "Hair and Makeup" now!", he replied playfully.


	2. THE NEW ME

_**Here we are, my first story! hope you enjoy it and help me improve this story i had in my head for a while, all criticisms are good but compliments are cherry pie!**_

_**I have sprinkled my chapters with references to songs, will you be able to spot them?**_

_**thanks for taking the time to read me and tell me what you think!**_

_**I can't wait to meet all of you my readers!**_

Chapter 2: The New Me

So here she was, right in front of a huge door that read "Hair and Makeup".

"Okay, time to find the New You "she thought opening the door.

"That's my new doll, great!" shouted a voice right behind her. The voice belonged to a clone of Karl Lagerfeld. He handed out a hand and said

"Soooooooo wonderful to meet you, Doll. I'm Karl."

She couldn't' t help but let out a huge laugh and said

"Right, right, I'm Barbie!".

Andrew came up close to her and whispered

"That's his real name.."

"I meant..", she stuttered, "I'll be your little Barbie doll..."

"Wonderful, gorgeous, you'll be fantastical, after a lot of work you'll be perfect!", screamed Karl.

Thinking that she had been too lousy and clumsy already, she decided not to utter a single word and smiled widely at her new best friend.

Thirty minutes later she was all pampered and glittery.. that was really the right word. Karl had a enormous love for glitter, which was fine for Tonie, but she thought it was a little bit too much. She felt she could be a dancer for Lady Gaga. The makeup was great, her almond green eyes seemed brighter and sexier, her high cheekbones looked very healthy and she wondered how he could have succeeded to make her lips so full.

Her short black hair was bright and highlighted her pale and freckled skin, still, it wasn't her.

"I really met the new me, today.."

"Now, Doll, I have thought about your outfit, not your wrestling gear, but something that will make all the men in the arena want to woo you and take off your Poker Face!"

"Okay , thanks", she whispered.

"Go to the dressing room, I have left a little something that will be gorgeous on you!"

As soon as she entered the dressing room she knew that the New Her was not afraid of anything.

The dress was gorgeous, all black silk and sequins but the more appropriate word was not dress but belt.. sighing she tried it on.

She was right about the length, very, very short and not only downside.. It showed a lot of cleavage, in fact it barely covered her cleavage. Objectively the dress was great, so short that her muscled legs seemed thinner, clinging to her body to reveal a narrow waist, generous hips and rounded buttocks that gave away her Italian-Spanish descent. But there was no way she would appear in public dressed like that.

"Don't forget the heels", yelled Karl, to cover the noise coming from the room. People were talking loudly and laughing and she didn't feel like going out of the dressing room to face all these strangers.

She put on the heels that were very high and she felt very tall compared to her usual 5'5.

"Karl, can you come in..to check... if everything is ok.?", she asked.

"Doll, unless there is George Clooney in here with you begging me for hot sex, I don't go in dressing rooms with girls...no way!".

"Ok, I'll go out", she said in a whisper.


	3. NO KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

**Thank you to my first reviewers who gave me the will to upload a new chapter...the more you review, the more I upload but you're familiar to the phrase already!**

**So huge thanks to Leo and ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess!**

**If you have any ideas on what could happen on my following chapters, feel free to give your wishes!**

**so here it goes, chapter 3**

_**(Previously on French connection)**_

_But there was no way she would appear in public dressed like that._

_"Don't forget the heels", yelled Karl, to cover the noise coming from the room. People were talking loudly and laughing and she didn't feel like going out of the dressing room to face all these strangers._

_She put on the heels that were very high and she felt very tall compared to her usual 5'5._

_"Karl, can you come in..to check... if everything is ok.?", she asked._

_"Doll, unless there is George Clooney in here with you begging me for hot sex, I don't go in dressing rooms with girls...no way!"._

_"Ok, I'll go out", she said in a whisper._

A pair of cold blue eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat. The blue eyes were as attractive as the rest of the body it was attached to.. a 6'4 ripped and tattooed body crowned by a shaved head and a sexy smirk and those eyes..

"Gentlemen, I still live on the hope that you came to see little old me but you have nothing to do in here..", said Karl dreamingly while stroking the blue-eyed man's tattooed arms.

"and that's the same for you here, All-American yumminess..", he added touching the other man's shoulders.

"don't worry Karl, we're only here to get the new wrestling gears..and see my new wife!", replied the tall blond man, looking at Tonie.

"Okay, so this is Jack Swagger", she thought," well, not too bad". He was as tall as the tattooed man, blond hair and blue eyes, the ideal poster boy for America, hence his name.

"Nice to see that for once they chose right, I mean I need someone that can keep up with all this greatness", said Jack Swagger, looking at Tonie and licking his lips.

"She also will need a lot of patience to keep up with you..", added the other man, handing out his hand to Tonie, his eyes roaming all over her body.

"I'm Randy Orton".

"Tonie, I don't usually dress like a high-class hooker, but.."

"Not complaining", he answered with a smile.

"I'm not complaining either", added the All-American American , "it's the best birthday present ever, when can I untie the ribbons?", he said approaching her.

"What about never?", she retorted, moving backwards.

"Oh, come on! don't play your little act with me, we all know where you come from, TNA was only a little preview from what you could do. Too bad we're now PG-13..."

Her face went pale, then red with anger and she was about to answer back when Randy said:

"Cut the crap, Swagger! I think you made quite a bad first impression already, it's time to leave", he gripped Jack's arms to push him away from Tonie.

"What a change in your persona, Randy! If I remember well, your nickname is The Lady Killer, and you never take side for a Diva, except when you want them to see your viper...", he started laughing at his bad joke when Tonie stepped in front of him and said icily:

"Do you think you're something new? Don't you think that I heard far worse when I was a knockout in TNA? It's not a couple of lame jokes that are going to offend me or stop me. The only way I will use you is to make my way through this company and be a real and recognized wrestler..and if playing your girlfriend is what I have to do, I will. But be very careful of what you say!"

Randy let out a snort and she turned angrily to him.

"If you think I need a knight in shining armor to take care of me or defend me, you're highly mistaken, Orton. I can defend myself very well, so now get the Hell out of here before I lose the last bit of dignity I have wearing those clothes."

Randy moved a step forward and looked at her with fire in his eyes, clutching his fists. Tonie was not afraid, she was attracted. Attracted to this annoying man who thought he could jump on his high horse and rescue her! Mad at her body for reacting the way it was.

Randy was mad at himself too, because the only thing he wanted to do right now was to take her to the changing room and kiss her to make her quiet.

Jack was mad at Tonie because he thought she had missed the chance of her life, come on , be allowed to date Jack Swagger, she must be a loser to not jump on the opportunity!

It was after they had left and she had taken off the dress that Tonie thought that her New Her will have to be brave and that perhaps things were not so tough in the TNA.

**What do you think? Will Tonie survive her first night as a Diva? Will she meet someone more annoying than Swagger? Reviewers, I love you already!**


	4. POKER FACE

**Thanks a lot to my amazing reviewers Leo, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, LivHardy and Ali Amnesia! I'm waiting for your opinions...already 100 visitors in one day but only 6 reviews!Please?**

**I always listen to my reviewers.. Leo said that he hopes Tonie won't fall in love with CM Punk but I have got things up my sleeve for these two..you won't be disappointed! (let's say that the mask and the horrible beard had never existed..)**

**A little insight into Tonie's past! I forgot to say that none of the superstars of WWE or TNA belong to me, even if I have high hope to be one day Mrs Orton..**

**Sorry for my depiction of Tonie in the TNA, the details are all mine except a few allusion of kinky photo shoots of knock- outs on the web which gave me an idea for Tonie's former life!**

**Enjoy..**

_**(Previously on French connection)**_

_Randy moved a step forward and looked at her with fire in his eyes, clutching his fists. Tonie was not afraid, she was attracted. Attracted to this annoying man who thought he could jump on his high horse and rescue her! Mad at her body for reacting the way it was._

_Randy was mad at himself too, because the only thing he wanted to do right now was to take her to the changing room and kiss her to make her quiet._

_Jack was mad at Tonie because he thought she had missed the chance of her life, come on , be allowed to date Jack Swagger, she must be a loser to not jump on the opportunity!_

_It was after they had left and she had taken off the dress that Tonie thought that her New Her will have to be brave and that perhaps things were not so tough in the TNA._

Backstage everything was moving, the staff, the wrestlers warming up, the makeup artists taking care of the Divas one last time. Tonie felt like she was the only one to be still. In fact, she was paralyzed, couldn't move, couldn't blink, she even had a hard time trying to breathe.

"Chill out", whispered Jack Swagger in her ears, "It's not like you've never been here before.."

She had indeed been in gorilla position before but in other circumstances.

That was when she was "a knock-out" for TNA.

Wrestling was something that she caught, like a flu or more like a crush. She was not the sporty type at all but she fell in love with the glitter around wrestling.

Her cousin, Eugene, who was a big fan of this sport had invited her to a show and that was an Epiphany for her, a revelation .

She trained really hard for it and one day she was hired by the TNA.

Her disappointment followed quickly, she was given the opportunity to wrestle but the price to pay was huge.

Of course she had signed a contract but as she was a rookie she didn't have her say on anything: couldn't complain when her outfit was too outrageous, couldn't say no to any photo shoot.

After a while the fans started to like her but the decisions were never hers. She felt like quitting a thousand times, after being treated worse than a Playboy Bunny, but still that was the chance of her life, and sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Two events turned her life upside down.

One day she had a call from the Creative Team, saying that she would have a photo shoot in the afternoon. When she arrived in the studio, Velvet sky appeared in front of her, dressed only with a tiny white towel.

"I'm sooo happy to have this shoot with you, you have to get dressed so that we can start!", shouted Velvet cheerfully.

"Okay where is the dressing room and my outfit?", answered Tonie with fear.

"You don't need a dressing room, sweety, you can change here, it's only the two of us!", replied Velvet laughing.

"Well...", mumbled Tonie, "you know I would be more comfortable if.."

"Stop talking, here's your outfit, we're gonna be soooo hot, everyone is going to melt!", said Velvet giving her the same white towel she was wearing.

"I'm sorry, I think there's a mistake..", of course she had already done sexy pics but being photographed in something that wasn't even long enough to be called a dish towel, that didn't seem possible.

"OH, you're soo funny, take your clothes off and put this on, they're waiting for us for "In the locker room", that's the name of the photo shoot..."

Unfortunately for Tonie, that was not a joke, everything was real, the studio, the photographers, the makeup crew, the stylist (which was really ironic considering the outfit) and of course some TNA officials..

Velvet whispered in her ear "they are supposed to be here to see if the job is well done but we all know the reason...I can understand it, have you ever seen their wives? Are you okay? you seem a little pale?"

"Do you want the truth? No, it's not what i'm supposed to do, I'm a wrestler not a playmate, I didn't sign to be in erotic photo shoots.."

"Sweety, you signed for being a star, that' s what you are! Honestly they never ask anyone else except my tag team "The Beautiful People" to do this kind of thing, it's a huge opportunity for you, so put on your Poker Face and let's roll!"

It didn't go too bad, Velvet was nice and understood how painful it was for her, some of the pics were really risky but as one say, "when in Rome, do as the Roman sluts.."

A week later she was part of The Beautiful People, could wrestle more and show that she was not only eye candy. But she woke up in the middle of the night and she couldn't believe it was her life, she couldn't do anything about that because of her one year contract.

So she gritted her teeth and tried to see the silver lining in this dark cloud, but her troubles were far from over.

She didn't have many friends amongst male wrestler because that were not respectful and always tried to get in her pants. She was very proud of staying away from any one-night stands or affairs with wrestlers because she knew that nothing good could come out of this. It made her an oddity among the knock-outs.

She was quite good friends with Alex Shelley who seemed to be different and one night, she made the mistake of sleeping with him, thinking that will lead to a love story.

In the morning Alex was dead and gone and she began to fear that the worst was yet to come.

In the afternoon, she found herself in the training room with almost the entire TNA roster.

Alex Shelley was in the middle all smile and said:

"So I think I deserve a round of applause, now. considering the exceptional feat I achieved!"

Tonie realized suddenly that the feat was her and that she was a bet, how stupid she had been, that was the last drop!

"So gentlemen, I really advise you to do Tonie, I will willingly share her with the class, because she's really something"

"This is soo nice of you Alex", she replied with her million-dollar smile, and everyone looked at her.

"As for me, I would unfortunately not recommend you to my knock-outs. Can I ask you something, and please, don't take it bad?", she said, making her way to him and putting her hand on his abs.

"What?", he answered.

"Are you ever been with a woman, before, I would be so honoured to have been your first, because you were so clumsy and cute and...fast!"

Everyone laughed and Tonie made her way to the locker room before everyone could see that she was deeply hurt by all this.

She even tried to keep her Poker Face until she was home and she could cry her eyes out, swearing never to be wounded again.

Her Poker Face became gradually her genuine face, until her one year contract was due and she decided not to sign it again, much to the TNA officials' dismay.

She wanted to have time to put back her real face and see what she really wanted to do with her life.

One morning of May, her agent called, saying that the WWE was very interested in hiring her as a new Diva and she said no. They called the morning after saying that she will have her say on the photo shoots, outfits and overall decisions, except the scripts. She refused one more time. They assured her that she could refuse anything that she would see inappropriate and they will double their offer, because they really want her, that she wasted her time in TNA, the only thing they couldn't promise was the stories she would be in because it will all depend from the Creative Team.

She said yes.

And here she was, gorilla position, frightened by a simple introduction to the public, in a love story she didn't want but more free that she never was.

**Reviews, opinions, critics?**

**thank you amazing reviewers, keep on the Cherry Pie!**


	5. NICE GUYS AND BUTTERFLIES

**I'm back!well it's been a while but I will upload 2 chapters so that you can forgive me!**

**As usual thanx my reviewers Leo (sorry for thinking you were a guy..),ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, LivHardy and Ali Amnesia, vampiregirl2009, barnsley gal 09, that means a lot to me!**

**Here we are, Tonie's first introduction to the WWE Universe!**

_Backstage everything was moving, the staff, the wrestlers warming up, the makeup artists taking care of the Divas one last time. Tonie felt like she was the only one to be still. In fact, she was paralyzed, couldn't move, couldn't blink, she even had a hard time trying to breathe._

_"Chill out", whispered Jack Swagger in her ears, "It's not like you've never been here before.."_

_She had indeed been in gorilla position before but in other circumstances._

_And here she was, gorilla position, frightened by a simple introduction to the public, in a love story she didn't want but more free that she never was._

She felt Jack's hand on the small of her back, raised her head to look at him. He smiled genuinely at her and said:

"Don't worry, I'm in this with you, you'll be great! you don't even have to talk, every girl in the arena will want to be you and guys will want to be with you! you're exquisite!"

"Thanks, Jack, I appreciate it!"

"Don't spread the word that sometimes I'm a nice guy.."

"I won't, I promise."

She felt blinded by the spotlights and entered the arena strutting.

People cheered, some booed but everyone wanted a piece of this new girl.

"Approaching the ring, The All-American American accompanied by your new Diva, Tonie Callaway!"

Jack helped her to the ring, took a microphone and started his speech:

"Well, well...as you can see I didn't come on my own. You all know that an exceptional athlete like me doesn't need some ribbons and glitters to show his greatness but I really wanted you to share my good tastes and pride. You know that I have always succeeded in anything I ever achieved and of course I will always settle for the best, the top-notch, the extraordinary, the uncommon...

Let me introduce to you my Tonie Callaway!"

The crowd cheered the new Diva.

"I know what you think, you all wonder why I chose her, I mean as the All-American American I could have anyone, but Tonie, here, is gorgeous, more beautiful than any of the Divas and she's an amazing wrestler...of course not as good as me but..."

He winked at her and held her in his arms, then they made their way out of the arena.

They were welcomed by Andrew who said :

"Wow, kids, good job, very good job!"

Tonie made her way to the locker room when she saw Randy

"you..were..., that was.."

"Thanks Randy."

"Can I speak to you or are you going to punch me in the face...as you can see I didn't bring my armor with me or...", he added, not sure how she would react..

"No, I don't feel like hitting you today, hope this feeling will last", she answered laughing, "I was stressed out and tense the other day so I may have overreacted...just a little...but I still mean what I said..."

"Don't worry, I got the message, you don't need anyone to defend you but you will surely regret it if The Big Show asks you out one day...I promise I won't do anything..."

"Ok, maybe just this once...perhaps..."

And suddenly it hit her...butterflies...she felt butterflies in her stomach. Bad timing, very very bad timing she thought.

"Ok, I have to go, I have to record a message full of hatred for my favorite enemy."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"CM Junk... you know how it is in this business, you have on-screen enemies who are your best buddies in real life.."

" Yeah, Like you and John Cena"

"Yep, my old buddy John..but with CM Punk I don't have to act, I really hate the guy! Makes my blood turn sour.."

"Good luck to you!"

"I heard you say that you'll be at the swimming pool tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, they said it's amazing!"

"Perhaps I'll see you there..I mean if you go and you're here and we're there at the same time and maybe if we're not too far from each other and...", Randy thought, what the hell, I stutter, Randy Orton never stutters, especially never in front of the Ladies.

"Sounds good, so I'll see you there, tomorrow morning, so...let's do it like that.", "What a moron, you're such a moron", Tonie thought, talking to herself, she felt herself blushing, and mumbling and the butterflies were back again.


	6. WANNA SEE MY TATS?

**Just a few precisions, in my story Randy is still the Boss of Legacy, everyone is on the Raw Roster.**

**Keep bringing the reviews, where do you want this story to go? My Muse is bothering me with Cody Rhodes these days but I really want to finish this story first!**

**The more you review, the more I feel the Love...**

_"Sounds good, so I'll see you there, tomorrow morning, so...let's do it like that.", "What a moron, you're such a moron", Tonie thought, talking to herself, she felt herself blushing, and mumbling and the butterflies were back again._

She entered the swimming pool with a book in her hands.

She spotted Randy lying in a chair with sunglasses on and tattoos out.

She couldn' t resist gazing at him, the ripped abs, the sexy tats, the long muscled legs...

The chair next to him was free so she put her towel there and started taking off her clothes.

"Hi!"

"Hello"

"You brought a book?"

"Yep"

"Because you intend to read?"

"No, in case someone bothers me and I have to hit him...", she replied winking at him.

"Ok, does it mean I have to keep quiet..", Randy answered smiling.

"You're ok for now, I'll let you know when you annoy me.."

"If you want I can give my chair to Santino right here, I'm sure he's dying to speak with you..!"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll pass".

She felt Randy's eyes on her when she took off her dress, she had chosen a black and golden bikini that was not too sexy but complimented her muscled and curvy body.

As she sat on the chair he said:

"Nice tat!", showing the flowers and the stars she had on the inside of her ankle.

"Thank you, right back at you", she answered showing his muscled arms.

"Do you have more?"

"Well, yes!"

"In places everyone can see?"

"If one day they let me wrestle you will have a good view at some of them.."

"Don't worry, that's what they do, they want to make sure the viewers are hooked before they let you do your first march, and that will come soon!"

"I hope so, I can't bear being the arm candy anymore..been here, done that!"

"Sure, I understand that..but your job here will be very far from what they made you do in the TNA"

She wondered what he knew exactly, feeling all the bad memories rushing in, feeling right back to this uncomfortable place called shame.

"So, you know what I had to.."

They were interrupted by the mocking tone of CM Punk.

"Well, well, what do we have here..the new sexy face and body of Raw! I really like this new Doll, I dig curvy brunettes! And here is she with The Legend Killer! It was high time we saw you with a chick, Orton, because running around in Speedo, covered in baby oil with your two close friends, people confused Raw with the Gay Pride!"

Randy just smiled at such a stupid idea, CM Punk could learn a couple of things from Randy manliness.

"So, cutie, feel like touching my tats? I have very interesting ones in the lower part of my body.."

"Thanks, I'll pass, I just had my breakfast, would hate to puke all over you!"

Randy let out a laugh. CM Punk replied:

"You got yourself a bimbo with brains... so you chose your side already? Not very smart of you, you know how much I hate Randy, do you really want to go down with him? I guarantee you will regret it.."

Randy got up ready to fight with him

"If you ever touch her, I'll make you wish you were never born."

Cm Punk winked at her and went away.

Tonie had a bad feeling watching CM Punk leaving.

"What a jerk", mumbled Randy.

"And you really think you're one of the most annoying wrestler in the company...come on, CM Punk Is the King of Boredom".

As she was laughing with Randy, Tonie couldn't let go the awkward feeling that something bad was about to happen, that CM Punk's words were not just threats..


End file.
